


Slowly, And Then All At Once

by Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86



Series: Stucky Drabbles [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hooking up, Light Angst, Living Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve has a big ridiculous crush on his best friend
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86/pseuds/Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки приспосабливается к новой жизни в квартире Стива. Стив осознает, что возможно немного влюблён в своего лучшего друга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slowly, And Then All At Once

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Slowly, And Then All At Once](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334746) by [steveandbucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/pseuds/steveandbucky). 



> что-то вроде сиквела к "Ты меня нашел" http://archiveofourown.org/works/2277609/chapters/5005023

Стив взял номер Наташи у Клинта.  
Ну, не совсем так. Он позвонил Клинту в последней отчаянной попытке найти решение своей Проблемы, (которая на самом деле не проблема, но об этом позже) и получил от Клинта номер и инструкции: позвонить, подождать минуту, затем сбросить и ожидать, когда перезвонят в течение 24 часов. Всё это наводило на мысль, что Нат залегла на дно, и Стив не должен особо на неё рассчитывать. Что на самом деле хреново, потому просить помощи было больше не у кого.  
Проблема вообще-то не совсем проблема. На самом деле в кои-то веки в его жизни всё шло хорошо, без серьёзных и неожиданных происшествий. Были какие-то мелкие неприятности, и всё было далеко не идеально, но настолько хорошо, насколько вообще могло быть. И даже если последние недели были тяжелыми, Стив знал, что все шло своим чередом.  
Медленно, но верно дела Баки тоже налаживались. Иногда он находил что-то по душе в современном мире, и показывал это Стиву, или вспоминал что-то из прошлого и делился своей ностальгией с лучшим другом. Иногда Стив просыпался среди ночи и находил Баки на диване в гостиной, пялящимся в потолок с ничего не выражающим лицом. Бывало, Баки уходил посреди ночи и возвращался только под утро с тёмными кругами под глазами и холодным, пронизывающим взглядом. Иногда Стив приходил домой и понимал, что Баки вспомнил что-то из своего прошлого, и переживал этот момент вместе с ним, заверяя, что всё произошедшее не было виной Баки, и сейчас всё в порядке. Иногда он возвращался домой и видел, что Баки забыл все, и тогда Стив садился и объяснял ему всё снова и снова.  
Иногда Баки переключался обратно в режим Зимнего Солдата. Он ещё не совсем избавился от программы в своей голове, Стив об этом знал. Но каждый раз это происходило неожиданно, и заставало его врасплох. Баки становился нестабильным, агрессивным, жестоким. Каждый раз Стив умудрялся вытащить его из этого состояния.  
И он думал, что всё у них шло хорошо, и все будет в порядке, пока Проблема не явилась во всей красе.  
Стив начал ловить себя на том, что пялится на друга немного дольше обычного, прикасается чаще, чем это необходимо, что они придвинулись друг к другу ближе на диване, пока смотрели телевизор перед сном. Но самое шокирующее, что он обнаружил, - это себя в душе под обжигающими струями воды, с ладонью, сомкнутой вокруг собственного члена. Он представлял Баки и шептал его имя, пока не обкончал всю руку. Стив попятился, уперся спиной в стену душевой и выругался вслух, когда понял и принял то, что его чувства к лучшему другу далеко не платонические.  
Он невольно улыбался, когда видел Баки, заходящего утром на кухню с волосами, собранными в растрёпанный пучок, или когда тот одалживал Стивовы толстовки, когда мёрз. И глаз не мог оторвать, когда Баки выходил из душа в одном полотенце, обернутом вокруг бёдер, или когда в поле зрения появлялась его задница, прикрытая только тонкими спортивными штанами. Он поперхнулся, когда абсолютно голый Баки достал из холодильника арахисовое масло, затем окунул туда палец и облизнул его.  
Остаток дня Стив провел в душе, где снова дрочил, но на этот раз, проигрывая в голове сценарий. Баки стоит на коленях, его губы приоткрыты, и он похотливо смотрит на него, прежде чем огладить и затем целиком взять в рот Стивов член. Всё было слишком ярко, слишком насыщенно, слишком много, и в этот раз Стив кончил сильнее, его голос эхом раскатился по ванной комнате, когда он выкрикнул имя Баки снова.  
Когда раздался стук в дверь, Стив замер на месте.   
\- Да? – ответил он дрожащим голосом.  
\- Ты звал?  
\- Дерьмо, - прошептал Стив едва слышно. Он быстро вымыл руку и вывернул холодный вентиль, позволяя воде омыть лицо в надежде, что это приведет его в чувство.   
\- Эм, - в конце концов, сказал он, - Нет, ничего, не волнуйся!  
Ответа не последовало, и Стив сделал глубокий вдох, благодаря свою счастливую звезду за то, что Баки не понял, что произошло.  
Это продолжалось несколько недель, воображение Стива никак не унималось; он представлял Баки, распростертого перед ним на постели или на коленях с членом во рту. Думал о том, каково было бы засыпать вместе или просыпаться рядом в объятиях друг друга. И почувствовал, что крыша совсем поехала, когда, после того, как вообразил себе их двоих одетых в смокинги и танцующих медленный танец в день свадьбы, понял, что действительно влюбился в своего лучшего друга по уши. В итоге Стив сдался и позвонил Клинту в надежде связаться с Наташей через него. Это произошло, когда он пошел в продуктовый магазин и остановился перед витриной с цветами размышляя, что, возможно, стоит купить Баки букетик, чтобы подбодрить, потому что у того сегодня было особенно тяжелое утро. Затем он мысленно дал себе оплеуху и вместо цветов купил коробку пончиков.  
Вернувшись домой, Стив обнаружил Баки, меряющего шагами гостиную. Он замер на месте, когда увидел друга, после чего направился к дивану и сел.  
Стив облизал губы.   
\- Что-то не так Бак? - спросил он спокойно, но далось это с трудом. Невозможно было сохранять спокойствие рядом с Баки в последние дни. Неважно, что являлось причиной, душевное состояние его друга или то, что Стив психовал, потому что никак не мог перестать представлять их вместе, как пару.   
\- Я, эм… - запнулся Баки, возясь с завязками своей (ну, то есть, Стивовой) толстовки. – Я кое-что вспомнил.   
Стив сделал глубокий вдох, поставил пакеты с покупками возле кухонной двери, подошел и присел рядом.  
– И что это?  
Баки заметно нервничал. Он не осмеливался смотреть на Стива дольше секунды.   
– Я не… Я не могу… Ты меня возненавидишь, – ответил он.  
\- Баки, я никогда не смогу тебя возненавидеть, - Стив взял Баки за запястья. Его голос был мягким и спокойным, но на самом деле его просто убивало, что Баки мог даже предположить подобное. – Всё нормально, Бак, что бы это ни было. Это не твоя вина. То, что они сделали с тобой…  
\- Нет! – Баки вскочил на ноги и снова начал метаться по комнате. – Нет, нет, нет. Это не… - он замер, неожиданно обернулся и посмотрел Стиву прямо в глаза. – Это было раньше, - сказал он и Стив понял, что это значило до ГИДРЫ, до войны, до всего.  
Стив откинулся на диване, немного расслабившись.   
\- Тогда что это?  
Баки сделал шаг вперед, остановился, развернулся и пошел к входной двери. Затем снова повернулся лицом к Стиву. Он переминался с ноги на ногу и пару раз открывал рот, чтобы высказаться, но каждый раз останавливался.  
Стив вздохнул.   
\- Можешь сказать мне позже, хорошо? Когда захочешь, когда будешь готов, - он положил руку на плечо друга и посмотрел на него долгое мгновение, прежде чем направиться в свою комнату  
\- Стой, Стив! Мне кажется, я люблю тебя!  
Стив замер на месте. Он повернулся и уставился на Баки огромными глазами.  
\- Что?  
Баки выглядел абсолютно потерянным.   
\- Я думаю, что я влюблён в тебя. Думаю… я всегда был.  
Стив выругался вслух, и Баки начал извиняться, но резко остановился, когда Стив шагнул к нему, сгреб его лицо обеими руками и страстно поцеловал. Баки застонал в поцелуй, и Стива сорвало окончательно: он толкнул друга к стене и придвинулся ближе, прижимаясь всем телом. Их поцелуй был горячим и лихорадочным, как будто они стали друг для друга единственным источником воздуха. Оторвавшись, оба затаили дыхание.  
Баки выглядел абсолютно блаженно счастливым прежде, чем до него дошло, и он снова нахмурился.   
\- Ты… ты не ненавидишь меня за то, что я это сказал?  
\- Чёрт, Баки! – Стиву хотелось плакать и смеяться одновременно, но больше всего ему хотелось продолжать целовать Баки. – Конечно, нет, я люблю тебя, черт возьми.  
Улыбка медленно появилась на лице Баки.  
\- Да?  
\- Сильнее, чем ты, можешь представить. – Стив нежно улыбнулся и убрал пряди с лица Баки, влюблённо глядя в серо-голубые глаза. – А сейчас, если ты не против, я сделаю кое-что, чего хотел уже очень давно, – он обнял Баки за талию, приподнял и забросил себе на плечо.  
\- Стив! – вскрикнул Баки. – Какого чёрта ты делаешь?  
Стив проигнорировал его. Он направился к себе в спальню, ногой распахнул дверь и уронил Баки на кровать, немедленно забравшись на него сверху.  
\- О, - застенчиво улыбнулся Баки.   
Стив ухмыльнулся:   
\- Ты не представляешь, как давно я этого хотел, - он скользнул ближе, оперся на локти и поцеловал губы Баки, его подбородок, и скользнул ниже по его шее и плечам.  
\- Так ты об этом думал, когда дорочил?  
\- Что?! – Стив вскинулся мгновенно запаниковав. – Ты… ты меня слышал?  
Баки приподнялся, чтобы поцеловать его.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что у нас тонкие стены, - сказал он, скользя пальцами под футболку Стива и поглаживая упругую гладкую кожу на животе и груди. Стив не мог даже думать о чем-то, кроме ладоней друга на своём теле. Он рассеяно поднял руки, чтобы помочь Баки стянуть с него рубашку, а затем сам помог ему избавиться от толстовки.  
\- И ты слышал тогда…?  
\- В тот раз в ванной? – Баки ухмыльнулся и прижался сильнее. – Да, - он проследил губами линию подбородка Стива и мягко прикусил под ухом – Ты бы… - он тяжело сглотнул. – Ты позволишь мне заставить тебя кричать так же, как тогда?  
Стив запнулся, чувствуя, что потерял дар речи. Баки воспользовался этим преимуществом, перевернул его на спину и немедленно уселся сверху. Он не терял времени, расстегнул джинсы Стива и стянул их вместе с бельём, а затем обернул жесткую ладонь вокруг его члена.   
Стив зашипел от неожиданности, и Баки отстранился.  
\- Что? – спросил он с ноткой паники в голосе.  
\- Извини. Металл… холодный, - Стив протянул руку и взял металлическую ладонь в свою, чтобы убедить Баки, что он не собирался отталкивать его из-за этого, а затем направил другую себе между ног. Когда Баки взял его член снова, Стив заскулил.   
\- Ты это представлял? – на этот раз Баки уверенно улыбался, пока его рука мягко скользила вниз и вверх. Он не ждал ответа, а наклонился, чтобы вылизать полосы вокруг головки и по всей длине члена, не прекращая медленно дрочить.  
Стив громко застонал:  
\- Чёрт, Баки!  
Улыбка Баки стала ещё шире от реакции, которой он добился, но его собственной эрекции было уже очень тесно в штанах, поэтому он избавился от них. Затем снова забрался на Стива и устроился так, чтобы можно было обернуть ладонь вокруг обоих членов. Стив схватил его за шею и потянул вниз, их губы вновь соединились, обмениваясь грязными мокрыми поцелуями, когда они начали двигаться напротив друг друга в сумасшедшем ритме. Стив сходил с ума, но в новом, прекрасном смысле; он терял себя в прикосновениях обнаженной кожи к коже, в слаженном ритме их бёдер, во вкусе губ Баки, и сплетении их языков. Он сгреб простыни в кулак и кончил с протяжным стоном. Баки скоро последовал за ним, и собственный оргазм буквально оглушил его. Он скатился на кровать и попытался восстановить дыхание, пока Стив смотрел на него – своего лучшего друга? любовника? они разберутся с этим позже – и пытался справиться с чувствами, которые переполняли его сердце.  
\- Стив?  
\- Да, Бак?  
Баки счастливо вздохнул:  
\- Мы можем это повторить потом?  
\- Мм, - Стив придвинулся ближе, утыкаясь лицом в изгиб шеи Баки, и закинув руку на его грудь. – Абсолютно точно можем.  
Баки прижался крепче и целомудренно поцеловал его в лоб, от этого поцелуя бабочки запорхали в животе Стива, а щёки порозовели еще сильнее.   
Когда телефон Стива зазвонил рано утром, Они всё еще лежали голые в постели. Баки первым потянулся к нему, чтобы ответить. Все тело ныло при каждом движении непривычное к сексу четыре раза за ночь. Он сонно проворчал что-то бессмысленное в трубку.  
\- Говори быстро, Роджерс, у меня мало времени. Что там у тебя за большая проблема? – послышался женский голос на другом конце линии и Баки нахмурился в замешательстве. Он толкнул Стива пару раз, пока тот не проснулся, передал ему телефон и снова спрятал голову под своей подушкой.  
\- Алло? – сказал Стив, подавляя зевок.  
\- Чёрт, – услышал он разочарованный ответ Наташи.  
Стив сел как по тревоге.  
\- Наташа, что случилось? – спросил он и практически увидел, как она закатывает глаза.  
\- Вот знаешь, ненавижу проигрывать пари Клинту. Теперь я должна ему пятьдесят баксов, - Наташа вздохнула немного чересчур драматично. – Кстати, поздравляю с обретением твоего давно потерянного любовника, - и это было последнее, что она сказала, прежде чем положить трубку.   
Стив усмехнулся себе под нос, перед тем как Баки сгреб его своей металлической рукой и затащил обратно в постель.


End file.
